


Просто позывные в твоем сознании

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, hirasava



Series: Мини R - NC-21 [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Relationship Study, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: — Я взрослый мужчина, 007, а не нежная девица, которую нужно обхаживать изысканным алкоголем и кормить вкусностями.— А если я хочу обхаживать тебя изысканным алкоголем и кормить вкусностями?Силуэт Бонда темнеет на фоне окна, к которому тот прислонился. Кью необъяснимо чувствует, как что-то внутри него сдвигается, неуловимое, но ошеломляющее в своей громадности.





	Просто позывные в твоем сознании

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [just a number in your mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/561794) by [skylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylights/pseuds/skylights). 



Прежде Кью считал, что MИ-6 лишила шпионаж и интриги всякого азарта, оставив ему на замену вечный недосып и новоприобретенную любовь к рубашкам, которые не нуждаются в глажке. Кью это нравилось. Подходило. Стало обыденностью. Стабильность для Кью воплощалась в почти клинической четкости разрушительных творений и отточенной беспристрастности, которая держала его в двух шагах от поля.

Ни нарочно разломанного оборудования, над которым бы скорбел Кью, ни сумасшедших графиков, когда нужно подстроиться под плохих людей по неправильным причинам. И, конечно, никаких разгуливающих агентов секции «два ноля», с их разрушительным обаянием, рассчётливой беспечностью и улыбками, которые они прячут, как ножи.

А теперь Кью мечется по своей лаборатории, как по тюремной камере, и постоянно гавкает в гарнитуру. Бонд самоуверен и не любит, когда ему указывают, даже если речь идет о жизни и смерти. Особенно если между жизнью и смертью — тонкая грань.

— 007, у вас пока _нет_ допуска, — в третий раз за десять минут повторяет Кью. Безошибочно различим звук двух выпущенных в грудь пуль, буйство цветов и звуков, записанных с безупречной четкостью, а затем появляется тело, истекающее кровью на земле где-то в Калькутте. Кью вздыхает.

— И что трудного в том, чтобы дать мне допуск? — говорит Бонд с намеком на самодовольство в голосе, и плечи Кью слегка расслабляются, хотя он по-прежнему хмуро смотрит на экран. 

— Заканчивайте, 007, и мы отправим вас следующим рейсом. М хочет видеть вас у себя, как только приземлитесь.

***

Поначалу было непросто. Даже по прошествии времени Кью помнит, какой тяжелой была битва, и она все еще далека от завершения. Бонд — как потрепанный флаг, который нужно захватить, как тень идеала, который еще предстоит укротить. Что в итоге Кью будет делать и с тем и с другим, он не имеет ни малейшего представления. В мире, где единственными неизменными являются те, для кого записано время смерти, эта мысль странным образом утешает.

Кью до сих пор помнит невероятно грязные двусмысленные фразочки Бонда и ухмылочку, когда тот понял, что Кью так легко на приманку не клюнет. Те несколько месяцев были долгим испытанием терпения, и Кью все еще видит блеск в глазах Бонда, когда его пальцы нарочно и беспричинно касаются Кью.

— На этот раз попробуйте вернуть все в целости и сохранности, — ледяным тоном говорит Кью, и в итоге получает гору металлолома, не подлежащего ремонту.

***

Помимо склонности Бонда к хаосу, есть еще одна вещь, которую Кью помнит с поразительной ясностью:

— Мы должны поддерживать профессиональные отношения, — говорит Кью и, запрокинув голову, не отводит взгляда от потолка — его кадык подпрыгивает, когда Джеймс падает на колени и до щиколоток стягивает с него брюки.

— Буду иметь это в виду, — обещает Джеймс.

Кью хватает ума не верить полевым агентам.

***

Не то чтобы Кью не мог сам позволить себе белужью икру и “Дом Периньон” на свою зарплату за спасение мира, но ладно, как там говорится? О том, что в конце концов важен не подарок, а внимание?

— Вероятно, ты и правда жаждешь, чтобы я оказался в твоей постели, — смеется Кью после очередного бокала. Шампанское холодное и пьется слишком легко. Огни города за окнами кажутся далекими, и Кью не может вспомнить, откуда Бонд узнал, где он живет, и, честно говоря, не хочет об этом думать, когда Бонд сидит напротив с полурасстегнутой рубашкой. Кью никогда не был стоек к алкоголю, несмотря на то, что все равно может собрать винтовку в пьяном виде.  
— Я взрослый мужчина, 007, а не нежная девица, которую нужно обхаживать изысканным алкоголем и кормить вкусностями.

— А если я хочу обхаживать тебя изысканным алкоголем и кормить вкусностями?

Силуэт Бонда темнеет на фоне окна, к которому тот прислонился. Кью необъяснимо чувствует, как что-то внутри него сдвигается, неуловимое, но ошеломляющее в своей громадности.

— Тогда я скажу, что предпочитаю китайскую кухню итальянской.

Бонд искренне смеется. Кью в ужасе и не понимает отчего.

***

Они ругаются не реже, чем трахаются. Заставить Бонда сэкономить отделу исследований и разработок пару тысяч фунтов на каждой его миссии — все еще гиблое дело, порой он даже не утруждается принести обратно обломки своего снаряжения. Кью по-прежнему придерживается расписания, которое кажется беспорядочным даже Бонду, и ничтоже сумняшеся тащит его жалкую задницу к M каждый раз, когда Бонд не соблюдает заданный план.

Каким-то образом все работает.

***

Однажды они отправляются в Швейцарские Альпы.

Бонд жалуется на отвратительную мобильную связь в горах и практически похищает Кью из дома за час до вылета. Предлог более чем неубедительный, но в итоге Кью оказывается в президентском люксе лыжной базы, где обустраивает себе рабочее место. На этот раз Бонд должен извлечь важную информацию из банкира, который в настоящее время наслаждается катанием на лыжах, а затем подстроить ему несчастный случай в горах. Полная банальщина, вряд ли стоящая внимания Кью, однако Бонд обладает сверхъестественным талантом подавать нужным людям самые обыденные вещи так, чтобы они казались крайне опасными. 

— Постарайся не умереть, — говорит Кью, когда Бонд собирается на задание. Он едва отрывается от своей книги — дрянного триллера, который Бонд пытается не комментировать, ведь _это Кью_ ; он читает, сидя в постели в лучах раннего утреннего солнца с чашкой чая под боком. Через час он сядет за стол, чтобы убедиться, что МИ-6 получила полную информацию, а Бонд не схлопотал пулю в голову. — Ты прав, мобильная связь тут ужасна, и может потребоваться некоторое время на извлечение тела, а мне не слишком улыбается топать по глубокому снегу лишь потому, что ты не умеешь останавливаться.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — сухо отвечает Бонд, и Кью переворачивает страницу.

***

Бонд возвращается незадолго до наступления темноты — довольный собой и вполне живой.

— Жизнь всегда полна разочарований, — вздыхает Кью. Бонд касается его холодной щекой, губы прижимаются чуть выше бьющейся жилки на шее Кью.

— В следующий раз я приложу больше усилий, чтобы умереть.

— Не трудись.

У Бонда ледяные руки человека, целый день разгребавшего снег. Кью дрожит и едва может дышать от жгучего желания, когда Бонд обхватывает его бедра, кусает их внутреннюю поверхность. Бонд беззвучно заглатывает член Кью, и тот ощущает влажное тепло его рта; руки цепляются за простыни, едва язык Бонда проводит по основанию члена, медленно подается назад, а потом снова опускается вниз. Это похоже на смерть наоборот.

— Хорошо? — шумно выдыхает Бонд, и Кью ощущает этот выдох головкой.

— Посмей остановиться — и я убью тебя во сне.

Бонд разбирается в угрозах, даже если конкретно эта вряд ли будет исполнена, поэтому вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони и припадает к заднице Кью, пока тот не сдается, ругаясь сквозь зубы. 

— Ебать, — шепчет он, кончая. Бонд обхватывает его бедра, чтобы хоть как-то удержать его и не дать свалиться с с кровати. — _Ебать_.

Бонд, все еще лежащий между ног Кью, улыбается, глядя на него.

— В этом-то и суть, когда двое в одной постели. Теперь откинься назад и _не думай_ об Англии.

***

Бонд оставляет МИ-6 сообщение о внезапном отпуске и выбрасывает свой мобильный в овраг. Кью делает вид, что не замечает, хотя, по правде говоря, хочет бросить вслед за ним Бонда. Это не одобрение, скорее уступка, нечто из разряда понимания того, что чай долго горячим быть не может.

Они меняют курорт. Перемещаются выше в горы, где холоднее, тише и отели не настолько шикарны. Там они три дня не покидают номера, питаясь доставкой, и лишь разок выбираются наружу, но Кью скорее умрет, чем признает, что большую часть этого швейцарского отпуска провел на спине (иногда на четвереньках или нагнутый над различными поверхностями).

Когда они возвращаются, Англия все еще на месте, хотя у самого Кью назревают проблемы.

***

Работа в МИ-6 — это не только забавы и игры. Не тогда, когда земля уходит из-под ног в среднем трижды в неделю и снова приходит в норму в тот же день. За Швейцарией следует задание в Боснии, где Бонд получает пулю в плечо, и Кью целых две минуты яростно молчит, прежде чем отправляет в гостиничный номер Бонда нормальные медикаменты. После Боснии — Джакарта и самодельная бомба, которая оставляет Бонду неровный шрам на спине и отстранение на месяц, сокращенное до двух с половиной недель из-за каких-то волнений в Шанхае.

Это обилие кофеина и больше стресса, чем Кью может вообразить. Начинается все как беспокойство, а кончается сдержанным раздражением и постоянной надеждой, что Бонд вернется более или менее целым.

(А после Шанхая, Кейптауна, Барселоны и Санкт-Петербурга идет Новый Орлеан. Кью вспоминает Новый Орлеан как темную комнату и красную дымку, жжение в горле и героин в венах. Бонд — как шестьдесят часов без сна и нездоровое удовлетворение от убийства, которого жаждал. Никто из них не стремится сравнивать воспоминания.)

***

Однажды Кью скажет Бонду свое настоящее имя. Конечно, тот смог бы выяснить его так же легко, как и найти ближайший индийский ресторан, однако Кью хочется верить, что Бонд этого еще не сделал. Про себя он думает, что Бонд не сочтет это слабостью. Скорее уж придержит, словно некое сокровище, которое можно будет шептать в темноте, касаясь губами кожи. Кью доверит Бонду каждую частичку себя — от испачканных порохом пальцев до самого сердца.

(Сердце: 7500 литров крови в сутки, до 75 триллионов клеток в 96 500 километрах кровеносных сосудов, и все же — слабость.)

И до тех пор, пока Бонд не узнает его имя, он будет относиться к этой букве с тем же уважением, с каким относился бы к имени. Кью уверен.


End file.
